The Concert
by Allegriana
Summary: Angie seems very excited about something, but what could she possibly want? Sorry for the rubbish description. Note: Angie may seem a little OOC, but thats because shes hyperactive


_**A/N:**__ Weeeellll, I'm having a tiny little writers block on ATLWB, so I turned to the almighty crack pairing generator that was recommended by TCGeek. You see, I want to get the storyline perfect so I'm planning ahead, but that makes things even harder. =_=; I was planning to use this as part of a drabble collection, but I just think it's so awesome it needs its own title, so yeah, brace for epicness. =D (Or not)_

_Note to you: Angie seems a little OOC in some respects, but shes excited, so whats wrong with that? =)_

_---_

"Hey, Derek, can I talk to you for a sec?" said Angie, peering round the door. She had just returned from the final rounds of the day, and she looked overly excited.

Derek looked up from his laptop. "Sure, what's the matter Ang?" was his simple reply. "You'll never guess who's coming to town…" she seemed to be squealing on the inside, and Derek sighed. Who could it be? One of those cheesy boy bands? A popstar? "LINKIN PARK ARE COMING! RIGHT _HERE _IN ANGELES BAY!" Linkin Park? Well, he could admit he didn't see that coming. Yet there she stood hording a flyer (that had obviously been scraped off of a wall) as if it was the Holy Grail.

"You like Linkin Park?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, why? Is there something so wrong with that?" she seemed confused.

Derek just smirked at her reaction. "I actually happen to be quite a fan myself…"

Suddenly, Angie's face brightened. At first sight she could seem cold and harsh, but Angie was a very passionate and squealish young woman.

"Hey, do you think we could go together? It'll be fun!" Angie asked, not realizing how awkward this question was for Doctor Stiles.

"Ummm, well, I don't see why not!" he blushed slightly, but in all the hype his nurse didn't notice. "Omigosh, this is going to be SO fun! Well, meet me tomorrow at my place, okay? If you don't get there by 7 I'm gonna leave without you!" with that said, Angie zoomed out of Caduceus, leaving Derek to his stacks of paperwork.

"Its gonna be a long weekend…" he muttered, eyeing the towering stack of messy papers.

~*~

_The next day, after arriving at the concert…_

Roaring crowds. Dazzling spotlights. Deafening music. '_Just another day in the world of rock music, I suppose.' _chuckled Derek. He couldn't help but be carried away by the raw energy in the atmosphere. Soon enough, he and Angie were singing the lyrics to every song in perfect harmony, albeit very loudly. Classics such as Numb and Crawling, newer hits like What I've Done... Soon a song very familiar to the pair was announced…

"Oh wow, Faint! I LOVE this song!" screeched Angie. She couldn't wait for it to start.

"Hey, me too!" said Derek. They soon broke out into song with the band:

"I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact  
That everybody can see these scars  
I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you  
To just believe this is real  
So I, let go watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not ,  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got.

I can't feel the way I did before,  
Don't turn your back on me,  
I won't be ignored!  
Time won't heal this damage anymore,  
Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!..."

The rest of the concert passed on in a similar way, in fact, Derek even managed to crowd surf!

A few hours later, the noise started to die down, and the masses started to leave.

"Angie… I…" started Derek, but he was cut off by Angie's lips. She pulled away after a few seconds, leaving him breathless, and his face crimson red.

"Thanks for a great time, Derek." she whispered in his ear, "Come on, let's go before we're crushed. It's for the best, eh?"

Derek admitted just one thing as he walked hand in hand with the blonde: this had been one of the best nights of his life.

---

_Meh, that probably sucked, but it's one of the longest things I've written in like, forever. =D_

_But it took me ages to write, so please help be out with some feed back, I REAALLLLY appreciate it as I don't receive it very often. Before I go, tell me what should I write next? Nothing to fluffy or anything, I mean I suck at romance. =P It took me ten miutes just to word that kiss sentence which is like what, 13 words long or something? Ya know, I may love this kind of stuff now, but that by no means means (?) I can write it! Leave that kinda stuff to TCgeek and the other awesome Trauma Center writers. You can't trust me with fluff. ^^_

_OMIGOSH I JUST REALISED I MADE A 1000 WORD FIC!_

_So anyways…_

**Review, dear reader  
What do you think?  
Do I deliver,  
Or do I stink?**

**Lol, funny. ;D**


End file.
